


Amrâlimê

by kiayea



Series: Amrâlimê [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Canon-Typical Violence, Durin's Door, Eregion, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Minor Character Death, Moria | Khazad-dûm, Sentinel/Guide, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiayea/pseuds/kiayea
Summary: Making that door was their destiny. The encroaching darkness made the elves of Eregion to seek an alliance with the dwarrow of Khazad-dûm. Narví, the rarest of dwarrow treasures – a female guide, met the Lord of Eregion, the elf sentinel Celebrimbor at the behest of her cousin Durin II. Everyone knew the bonding between races was impossible. And everyone was wrong.
Relationships: Celebrimbor | Telperinquar/Narvi
Series: Amrâlimê [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953877
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Amrâlimê

**Author's Note:**

> Translations: Lukhdel = light of all lights, Izgilê = my moon, Izgil = moon (bright silver-coloured one), amrâlimê = my love (love of mine), Ylva = wolf, Eirik = eternal ruler

* * *

**Part 1  
**

The dwarrowdam was frowning, deep in concentration, a blue light softly shimmering on her skin, as she was making final touches to the statute she started working on this morning. She sanded the marble a few more times to remove small imperfections and she was finished. Narví shook her head to clear it, and the glow vanished abruptly, leaving her bereft of the peace she was imbued with when she communed with the psionic plane.

That damned statute didn’t turn out how she wanted. Mahal was laughing at her. For certain. How else would she manage to make such a strange sculpture. Long elegant features, pointy ears and sensual lips – so dissimilar of the familiar dwarrow faces, but still very attractive in its own way. She didn’t expect such a result when she let herself sculpt deep in her mediation.

“Hush, Ylva.” Narví rebuked her spirit animal. The she-wolf was curiously observing her work, radiating smugness through their bond. Ylva just shrugged and melted into the shadows, her laughter still ringing in Narví’s ears. The dwarrowdam pouted. That little trickster was starting to get on her nerves. She wanted a refund. And a better spirit animal. 

Her wolf appeared last week and refused to leave her alone. It made Narví apprehensive about what was in store for her. Last time Ylva was so long with her was shortly after she came into her gifts. She was so young then, barely out of her childhood. It was unheard of amongst dwarrow for the gifted to awaken that early. Her parents were afraid she wouldn’t be able to build proper shields in time and would be permanently harmed by constant emphatic input. Ylva spent weeks with her, shoring her shields when they wavered until she was able to do it herself. After it became clear she mastered her considerable talents, her troubles only grew.

Narví was the rarest treasure found in the dwarrow realms. As far as anyone knew, she was never allowed to leave the walls of Khazad-dûm unprotected. She was a very rare combination of a dwarrowdam and a powerful guide. However, it was her position as a cousin of Durin II. that caused her most grief. The dwarrow from all over Arda came to Khazad-dûm hoping to gain her hand. The dam rejected everyone. It was very off-putting to see into the hearts of her would-be-suitors. And she absolutely refused to bow down to Durin’s Council when they tried to pressure her to bond with someone of their choice. In the end, Narví let them think she wasn’t inclined to bond with anyone. It happened sometimes, even with guides. Once it spread, she counted herself amongst craft-wed, she was mostly left alone. But it didn’t deter her most persistent suitors. Frothi came to her mind. Narví was just one little step away from taking up her sword to teach that nuisance a lesson, he would never forget.

Frowning deeply at the thought of marrying someone unsuitable, her eyes were drawn back to her statute. And she blushed. Definitely unsuitable. 

“Master Narví. Master Narví.” An apprentice rushed into her private workshop, startling her out of her wits. The dam quickly put the bust behind one of her larger unfinished works and covered it with a cloth for a good measure. No need for anyone to see what her unconscious mind was longing for. Not that she was ever going to admit it out loud. An elf. Feh. Never.

The young dwarf bowed to Narví and blurted out. “Master Narví. Forgive me the intrusion, but you are needed in the Audience Hall. There is a delegation of elves and the king is in need of your counsel.”

Narví cocked her head, considering. Ylva sent a burst of encouragement through their bond. So, that was it. The reason for her wolf’s presence. The dam dusted off her clothes and quickly cleaned her dirty cheeks and brow with a wet cloth to make herself somewhat presentable. Her braids were dishevelled, a lost cause, but she waved that concern aside. If Durin wanted her in the audience hall immediately, he should be prepared to receive her as she was – in her working clothes. 

“Lead the way,” Narví instructed the boy and followed after him taking one last glance at the place her newest creation was well hidden. 

As she neared the main Audience Hall she started to feel something… someone trying to flirt with her mind. It was a strange feeling. It had never happened to her before. And that’s saying something, because amongst the hordes of dwarrow males, and even a few females, who tried to court her, she never found anyone remotely attractive to her. The dam tightened the hold on her shields. She had a lot of work to do and didn’t have time for that nonsense.

Narví took a deep breath to steel herself for another of Durin’s unreasonable requests and entered the hall. The first thing she noticed was the presence of a lot of tall people. Well… The elves, to be precise. The apprentice that came to fetch her was right, no matter how far-fetched it seemed to her. Durin was desperately in need of her counsel, judging by discomfort radiating from him. Suddenly, she felt underdressed, with all those pristine elves staring at her curiously. She stuck out her chin proudly, trying not to show her distress in front of the guests, and marched right through the middle of the room to Durin.

A silver-haired elf nearest her cousin’s throne was most annoying in his persistence to stare at her. She locked her eyes with his and raised an eyebrow in askance. The elf blushed at the tips of his ears and turned his attention back to her cousin Durin. It was adorable.

Then Narví took a better look at him and stumbled. _Izgil. It was him. How was it possible? Her statute. This elf. By Mahal._ She managed to school her features in the mask of polite disinterest as she walked past him, feeling his sudden surprise and interest. 

_There is something about her._ His wolf regarded the dam thoughtfully.

 _Her, Eirik?_ Celebrimbor titled his head, staring curiously at the dark-haired dwarf approaching the king. There was nothing feminine about the dwarf at the first sight. Not that he claimed to be an expert in such matters. 

_Yes. Her._ The wolf chuffed hauntingly and shimmered out of his sentinel’s view. _And you would notice it long before I had to tell you about it if you just used your senses._

Celebrimbor groaned inwardly. _Not again._

_Yes, again._ The annoying wolf just had to have the last word. 

The elf lord sighed. He wasn’t going to have that argument again with his spirit animal. Especially not in front of the audience. He buried his senses as deeply as he could centuries ago to be able to function more-or-less normally. His self-preservation won despite Eirik’s protests. He was aware, his decision to suppress his enhanced senses damaged his bond with his wolf. But he had no other choice if he had wanted to stay sane.

Celebrimbor was used to being alone. As the last heir of Fëanor’s direct line, he was an undesirable mate for any elvish guide. His damned family and those cursed stones were at fault. For centuries he lived with a gnawing hole in his soul, desperately longing for his mate. But he lost any hope of finding his guide a long time ago. 

In recent times, ok… maybe for as long as the last hundred years, his wolf was getting more and more insistent for him to unlock his abilities. Sometimes, he was even tempted to throw caution in the wind and do it. Like now. It would be a great asset to have an insight into the dwarf king’s frame of mind.

“Your majesty.” Her voice reverberated through him, touching something deep inside of him. He snapped his attention back to the dwarf, Eirik was certain was a female. He stood by his first impression of her. She didn’t look very feminine. Maybe he was too used to the elvish finery and soft pampered elleth’s bodies. 

Observing the dam, Celebrimbor came to the conclusion she was clearly of the direct descent of Durin’s line. The king and her sported similar black hair and crystal blue eyes. Her clothes were masculine and she didn’t deign to clean up properly before she was summoned to appear at the court. The dust was still clinging on her clothes, her brow was smudged with dirt and her braids were dishevelled. 

“Narví.” Durin acknowledged her in heavily accented Westron. “I am in need of your expertise.” The king motioned at the elf delegation and continued in Khuzdul. “These Firstborns came to me a few hours ago refusing to leave until I hear out their request. They want to establish a trade route between their new capital in Eregion and Khazad-dûm. I would like you to perform the Ritual of Truth. I need to know their intentions and if they are genuine in their desire to ally with us.”

Narví glared at Durin and launched into a tirade. “Cousin. I am not bonded. You know perfectly well it is dangerous for a guide of my abilities to perform that ritual without the stabilising influence of their bonded sentinel. I could lose myself in the currents of the spirit world.”

Durin sighed heavily. “I know. I know, Narví. But we don’t have much of a choice. Since the end of the War of Wrath, there was no sign of Morgoth’s apprentice. I heard some disturbing news from the east. It seems he had resurfaced and gained some kind of influence there. I fear we are standing at the precipice of another war. Therefore, I need to be certain these elves don’t mean us harm.”

Narví nodded. “Very well, my king. I shall aid you in this endeavour. But I will need some help in getting to my quarters after I perform the ritual. And Durin.” The dam glared at her cousin. “This is the last time I’m doing something like this for you. I mean it, Durin. This the last time.”

Durin frowned and acquiesced. “We have an accord, cousin.”

Narví bowed to her king and turned to the delegation, speaking haltingly in Sindarin. “My king wishes to know if your intentions are pure. I will perform the Ritual of Truth.”

The elves blanched collectively. They weren’t aware the dwarrow had a guide amongst them powerful enough to do the ritual. Even most elf guides weren’t strong enough to perform it without a heavy drain of their strength. The silver-haired elf lord grimaced and reluctantly explained. “My elves have no problem with the ritual. Even considering the invasive nature of the ritual.” The dam nodded. “But I am obligated to warn you, master dwarf… I am a fairly strong unbonded sentinel. I am not sure it is wise to allow you into my mind.”

Narví only raised her eyebrow at the elf and smirked. “Let it not bother you, Lord Celebrimbor.”

The elf was taken aback. How did she know his name? And was able to pronounce it perfectly in Sindarin when she earlier struggled to speak up even the simplest terms correctly. Celebrimbor was fairly certain they weren’t introduced because she wasn’t present when he came to Khazad-dûm. His mouth dropped open unceremoniously, as her power hammered down on his shields, causing them to waver under her onslaught. Not wanting for them to shatter Celebrimbor opened a small window for the dam and allowed her a brief glimpse of his mind.

Narví dropped most of her shields. The sheer amount of her strength flooded the entire hall, touching everyone in a matter of a few moments. The elves wobbled under the power of Narví’s empathic presence. The dam brushed against their minds in quick succession, not finding any deceptiveness amongst them. Then she turned her attention to the elf lord. His shields were formidable. She didn’t want to hurt him but if he would continue to deny her access she would need to unleash all of her power to subdue him. She didn’t want to do it since she was fairly certain the elves weren’t their enemy. At least according to the information, she managed to glean off the others. Finally, the elf lord relented and allowed her inside.

His mind was beautiful. Narví could have lost herself in the vastness of it. Before it happened, she was unceremoniously thrown out. She staggered when all of her power snapped back suddenly. She turned to her king and said clearly in Westron. “I detected no malicious intentions towards the dwarrow of Khazad-dûm.”

And then she collapsed.

“Asta. Eire.” Durin snapped out. “Escort Lady Narví back to her chambers.”

Celebrimbor stared at the body of the unconscious dam the other two females carried away. He angrily turned to Durin when he realized what happened. “She is unbonded. Her mind could have been irreparably damaged if even one of us resisted the ritual.”

“That may be, Lord Celebrimbor, but I had a need for her talents and she agreed to do her duty. She won’t be left vulnerable. The servants will see to Narví’s comfort and will stand in her defence until she wakes up.” Durin dismissed elf’s concerns offhandedly. “Let’s continue with the negotiations in private. Your companions are welcomed in the dining hall down the corridor. Follow me, please.”

The king stood up and turned right into a hidden passage behind the throne. Celebrimbor was torn. His long-dormant instincts rebelled at a thought of an unconscious guide at a mercy of the ungifted dwarrow. With a sigh, the elf lord wrangled his instincts back under his control and with a warning glance at his entourage to make them behave, he followed after the dwarf king. His uncles never told him the dwarrow were so suspicious of the other races. Maybe the events of the First Age were, what soured the friendship the Noldor cultivated with them. In this darkening world, it made a sense to him to renew the alliance.

With one last glance at the retreating trio of dwarrowdams, Celebrimbor slipped into the passage and followed the dwarf king.

**Part 2**

  
  
“Oh. I am going to kill Durin one of these days.” Narví groaned. She woke up a few hours ago with a raging headache that prevented her from returning to her work. She hated sitting idly and doing nothing. She felt like an useless ornament in those moments. And that was the last thing she wanted. Ylva’s presence tinted the air in the myriad shades of blue and the mattress deepened under the weight of her spirit animal. The dam sank her fingers into wolf’s white fur and sighed in relief, as new energy was pumped into her body. 

_When are you going to stop overextending yourself, Lukhdel?_ Ylva asked standoffishly. _Your cousin shouldn’t have asked that of you. The ritual would be dangerous to perform even if you were bonded. And you are not._ The wolf snuggled deeper into her side. _I don’t want to lose you to your reckless nature._

Narví blanched at the reprimand and her hand stilled in the wolf’s fur. It was not very often that Ylva used her dark name. The things had to be very dire for that to happen. “You won’t lose me. I promise. Durin won’t ask me to perform the Ritual ever again, Ylva. I made sure of that. And you know he was right. There are a lot of disturbing rumours coming from the east. You warned me yourself about the coming darkness. Was that not the reason I awakened? We need these elves to stand against the rising evil.”

Ylva snuggled to her dwarf trying to soothe Narví’s worries. The dam’s hands in her fur felt heavenly. _By the way, I spied on the meeting between the elf lord and your cousin._

“And?” Narví asked, her headache suddenly disappearing. The elf lord caught her attention, not that she was going to admit it anytime soon. “Come on, Ylva.” She needled her wolf. “I’m dying of curiosity.”

Ylva huffed. _Durin came to an agreement with the silver lord. The alliance was sealed with a treaty. The elf proposed to build a better road to connect their capital Ost-in-Edhil and Khazad-dûm. The king agreed and added that the West gate would be remodelled to support the trade between the elves and dwarrow._

“Interesting.” Narví murmured. “And who was chosen to lead the project?”

_Well… Durin was adamant it should be the best stonemason in the entire kingdom. The elf lord had no objections._

“Oh. Right.” Narví nodded distractedly, her brilliant mind turning to the project, drawing and discarding possibilities with lightning speed. “That makes sense. No need to offend our new allies. Yes, it is for the best. I’m sure Master Serik will choose the best dwarf for the job.”

 _Narví._ Ylva rolled her eyes at her oblivious companion in annoyance. _Have you forgotten that Master Serik retired last month? You were selected to assume his position as the Master of Stonemason guild._

Narví paled. “I forgot. I…”

 _It’s going to be you._ Ylva said thoughtfully. _Otherwise, Durin wouldn’t hesitate and name the dwarf in question immediately._

Narví frowned. “Right. It’s exactly Durin’s style. Sometimes, I really hate that he is Mahal’s first son reborn. He is so crafty. With literally millennia of experience to aid him, he always gets his way. I might have coaxed a vow from him to never bother me for my guide gifts again, and he clearly finds another way to use my talents.”

Ylva put her head in irritate dam’s lap and nudged her hand to let her know she should continue petting her fur. _Durin is a fairly strong sentinel. His council is pressuring him to bond with you._

Narví flushed. “Those old fossils should just shut up and mind their own business. We are not remotely suited for each other. Not even a platonic bond between us would be possible. Durin has a rigid mind.” The dam revealed, while she was looking at the elf-bust she smuggled inside her rooms, as soon as she dismissed those two dams Durin made escort her to her quarters. “Besides, I have no desire to become the queen of Khazad-dûm.”

 _And you are stronger than him. You would burn the king out._ Ylva agreed. 

“Ylva.” Narví hushed her wolf and looked around anxiously. “Don’t talk about it aloud. You’ll never know who is listening. It’s the last thing I want to spread around. Don’t you think I attract enough attention now, as both a cousin of a dwarf king and a guide, without adding that to it?”

 _Maybe._ The wolf sent a smirk into Narví’s mind and added slyly. _But that elf lord is strong in mind and body. Very attractive. And clearly, he is interested in you._

“YLVA!”

* * *

 _Your dam is still resting._ Eirik murmured to his sentinel. The elf was surveying the place where the new gate would be built. The place, the dwarf king had chosen, wasn’t ideal but he would make do with it. With a bit of work on the remodelling of the old gate, the result should be stunning, worthy of the collaboration between the elves and dwarrow to commemorate their alliance.

“She is not mine.” The elf replied distractedly, trying to envision the entrance. A vague idea started to form in his mind. While he was more of a jeweller than a stonemason, he was known to dabble in all kinds of crafts during his long life. And he got bored easily. Nevertheless, he welcomed Durin’s suggestion of the collaboration with the Master of Stonemason Guild. Working with dwarrow should prove to be an interesting experience.

The wolf huffed in irritation at his sentinel. The elf was too preoccupied with the project he agreed to undertake. Eirik bumped his head against sentinel’s hand demanding to be pet. The dam and her soul-companion bonded over grooming. He could tell by the contentment radiating from the guide’s chambers. He envied them the ease with each other. He lost something when his sentinel was forced to bury his senses to save his sanity. 

“Eirik.” Celebrimbor shot an annoyed glance at his wolf. He was done with the constant interruptions when he was trying to work. Well… the work was providing him with a distraction, so he wasn’t constantly on the edge. Since Narví’s mind touched him during the ritual, his senses were waking up. His usual methods of suppressing them weren’t working. Maybe with Eirik’s help, he would be able to get them back under his control. He sank on a nearby stump and waved at his wolf. “Come here, Eirik.” The wolf obeyed and dropped his head in the elf’s lap. 

_It’ll be her._ Eirik said contently luxuriating in the feel of Celebrimbor’s strong fingers in his fur. 

“What do you mean?” Celebrimbor asked, not quite understanding where the wolf was going with that comment. The repetitive motions of grooming Eirik’s fur were making him relax. And that, in turn, was making it easier for him to reign in his errant senses. With a sigh, he finally managed to get them under his control.

 _I was curious about her and her soul-companion. I mean I don’t remember we’ve ever met an unbonded dwarf guide._ Eirik admitted. _I didn’t expect her to be so strong when she agreed to the ritual. I was afraid she bit off too much. But… She surprised me. Then when I sensed an invisible presence of another spirit animal in the chamber you negotiated with Durin, I was sure it was hers spying on her behalf. So, I’ve decided to follow it. And I was right. It led me right to the pretty dwarf guide._

“And?” the elf pried curiously, the work forgotten for a moment. His wolf piqued his interest about the female guide. While the elves were vaguely aware the dwarrow had gifted pairs, it was unheard of to actually meet any, whether bonded or not. 

The wolf sniffed, lording his knowledge imperiously. _The dwarf guide, Narví, is Durin’s cousin. A princess in her own right. From what I could overhear, she came to a similar conclusion on her own. She seemed resigned to the collaboration between two of you. And she was really put out by the king’s high-handedness._

The elf frowned. “A princess? Her? I’m just not seeing it.” 

_Don’t mistake her for a pampered elleth, Celebrimbor. The dwarrow showed us again and again through the years, they do things differently. That their princess is working shouldn’t be much of a surprise. I have to think she must be one of the best if she is heading an entire guild._

“I’m not judging her by her looks, Eirik. You know, I’ve done the same several times when I forgot about Galadriel visiting.” Celebrimbor scratched behind wolf’s ears, rolling his eyes at the memory of dam’s audacity to appear in the court in her work clothes. “It’s… I cannot believe dwarrow kept her secret. One would think the news about a member of the ruling family being a guide would have spread quickly through the realms. She should be beseeched by the suitors trying to win her hand.”

 _And what makes you think she isn’t. I mean… We’ve got here only this morning. We weren’t in a position to notice such a thing. Especially, since she seems to spend most of her time in her workshop intent of avoiding everyone._ The wolf sent a smug smirk through their bond and added tauntingly. _Besides, I think you find her attractive._

“EIRIK!”

* * *

“Ok, Eirik. I can see it now. You were right. She is a princess.” Celebrimbor whispered to his wolf when he finally managed to pick up his jaw from the ground. His senses burst out of the wobbly shields and spread out through the room. In an instant, he touched everyone present labelling them as friendly in his mind and dismissing them as a non-threat. Even the dwarf king didn’t register as a threat, although he was fairly strong in his own right. 

His sight narrowed down on the pretty guide, taking her in. Narví cleaned up very well for the feast, Durin hosted for them in one of the larger halls. She was wearing a deceptively simply-cut light blue dress embroidered with mithril threads and sapphires. Her braids were tightly bound, with sapphire diadem weaving through her hair seamlessly. Only other jewellery she put on was a pedant announcing her guide status to anyone looking. Not that she needed anything more. She was perfect as she was. 

Suddenly, Celebrimbor became aware of the intense attraction to the female guide. Narví shined in the candlelight like the most precious gem drawing everyone’s eyes to her. The elf lord glared around at the sudden spike in the pheromones in the room. He ruthlessly suppressed the need to pluck out the wandering eyes of dwarrow and fellow elves that devoured her enchanting figure. 

The dam held her head high and glided confidently through the room, evidently used to attention her looks garnered. Celebrimbor almost got a stroke when she planted her pretty ass in the empty chair between the dwarf king and him.

“Good evening.” She smiled at him charmingly. For a moment, Celebrimbor forgot to breathe. She was so beautiful. Eirik’s laughter echoed through their bond. The elf sent back a sharp rebuke and concentrated back on the dam.

He cleared his throat. “Good evening, Master Narví.”

The dam’s smile widened and turned more genuine at the correct use of her title. “I heard we are going to collaborate on a project.” Glaring at her sheepish cousin a little, she added. “A west gate. Right?” 

_Sapphires and diamonds._ Celebrimbor decided, staring at her. They would suit her colouring the most. The craftsman hidden under the refined veneer of the ruling lord of Eregion reared his head. The designs of various pieces of jewellery immediately bloomed in his mind, starring an unusual delicate bead he didn’t quite understand the significance of, but he was itching to make it and gift it to her. 

Shaking his head to rid off the intrusive thoughts, Celebrimbor replied. “I’ve already done some preliminary assessment of the site where we’ll be working.”

Narví inclined her head, sizing up the elf lord. “I appreciate your enthusiasm. I’m sure you are one of the best the elves can offer if you agreed to take over the task personally.” The dam started, enjoying the flush her words caused to bloom on elf’s cheeks. “As a Master of Stonemason Guild, it would be remiss of me not to look over the location in person to see how much work needs to be done. As I wasn’t informed beforehand I was chosen to lead the project, I don’t have enough details to make an estimate of the materials and workforce for the task the king entrusted me.” Narví rambled, as she chided her cousin in one breath. “If I had to take a guess I think the old gate needs to be completely replaced. If I remember correctly, it wasn’t used much after the War of Wrath devastated our settlements west of the Khazad-dûm.”

Celebrimbor smirked at the clearly uncomfortable dwarf king and toasted her. “I’m looking forward to working with you, Master Narví.”

**Part 3**

Narví rubbed her eyes tiredly. She was exhausted. The weeks spent in the elf’s constant presence tested her self-control to the limits. While bickering with Celebrimbor was indeed often enjoyable, it only made her more attracted to him. On the contrary, much to her dismay, she was developing deeper feelings towards the elf. It didn’t help that he was very talented, if unorthodox by dwarrow standards, in his chosen craft. 

She glared at the wolves curled together in one of the corners. They seemed to observe their progress unobtrusively. Both animals turned up unannounced at the drop of hat, with increasing frequency and often together. They were especially irritating if the elf was present. She got a feeling the wolves knew something important and were laughing at them silently because of it.

The dam was sure it was all Mahal’s fault. He sure had to laugh at her expense. Since she made that damned statute, she was unable to part with it. The bust was still very well hidden in her private chambers and her thoughts were often preoccupied with the elf sentinel. Ylva was of no help, as she was alternately making fun of her and trying to prod her to do something about that inconvenient attraction. Not that she could. It was inconceivable for the dam of her considerable gifts and special standing in dwarrow society to even entertain a thought of bonding with an elf. No matter how compatible she could feel they were.

Stealing inconspicuous glances at the sentinel currently occupying her private workplace, she got a flash of inspiration. Grabbing the charcoal, Narví embellished few details on the sketch she was diligently working on for weeks since Durin entrusted the rebuilding in her capable hands. She shaded quickly a few more lines and then she was done. Narví cocked her head, pondering. There was still something missing. It galled her she couldn’t figure out what it was.

She approached the elf, pushed the rough design into his hands and grunted out. “Hmm. Look at this. What do you think?”

Celebrimbor didn’t miss the flurry of the dam’s previous activity. In the weeks working with her he learnt, she was like that sometimes, especially when inspiration hit her. Narví often worked on her idea alone, and only after she finished the first draft she allowed him to look it over. The dam was very exacting and had high standards. She demanded he used all of his talent and accumulated experiences to their fullest extent. And sometimes it still wasn’t enough to rival Narví’s sheer talent. 

The elf lord stared at her curiously. She’d only rarely allowed him to look over her work – an ornament here, a miniature model there. Her little quirks didn’t affect him negatively in any significant way, because the quality of her work was superior to anything he’d ever had a privilege to see. Celebrimbor took the offered sheet of parchment to check it over. And was surprised.

“You are very talented,” Celebrimbor answered honestly. Narví’s rough sketch was brilliant. It was like she was reading his mind and precisely copied it on the parchment. She managed to capture the idea of the alliance in such a way, it was complementary to both sides. Clean lines and trees as a nod to elves. The heavy ornamentation and the Durin’s coat of arms brazenly showed the dwarrow influences. It needed some polishing, but… If they manage to bring it to life it would become one of the great monuments of the Age. The testament to their dedication to the alliance between their kingdoms. 

Narví blushed at the sincere compliment. “Thank you.” She considered it the highest honour to be praised for her skills by such an accomplished craftsman, descendant of the only elf taught directly by Mahal.

“Although, I think it misses something,” Celebrimbor commented thoughtfully. The dam scowled. She was aware of it. The elf lord grabbed the nearest charcoal and brushed it against the parchment. Few quick strokes and there it was – the Star of Fëanor. Speaking of his grandfather, an idea sparkled in his mind and he smoothed the harsh dwarvish ornaments on the top changing them into the flowing script in both – Sindarin and Khuzdul.

“Let me see.” Narví grabbed the parchment out of the elf’s hands curious about the alternations he made. “Interesting. That star? What does it mean?”

Celebrimbor explained. “That’s the symbol of my family. The Star of Fëanor. I thought it was appropriate to add it since you had drawn Durin’s symbol.”

“I concur.” The dam murmured before her eyes fell on the inscription. “You know Khuzdul?” She asked shrilly. The dwarf language was supposed to be secret. It was Mahal’s gift to his children. 

“In the past Age, my uncles were declared dwarf friends. And as such, they were allowed to learn your language. Re-read the riddle carefully. The true beauty is hidden inside. There was a time when all elf settlements were protected by powerful magic. Only someone, who meant no harm and knew the correct password, was allowed to enter.”

Narví’s eyes lit up with interest. “Really? I hadn’t realized it when I studied the marvels of elf architecture. Are you planning to make a similar enchantment for the Western Gate?”

The elf pursed his lips in thought. “I… I did some preliminary work on that magic when I pursued my Mastery but… It was a long time ago. I’ll need to look over some books to refresh my memory. However, it shouldn’t pose much of a problem.”

“Hmm. And books? Where are they?” Narví asked curiously, thirsting for a new knowledge the elf was hiding from her.

“In Ost-in-Edhil. I’ll need to make a quick journey back home for them.”

“Ah. Your capital.” The dam’s face fell. “Our work will suffer in your absence.”

“I don’t think so, Narví,” Celebrimbor said, waving at the parchment. “The design for the gate is mostly complete. Well, if there are no issues with implementing the magic. If there are, we’ll need to rework a few things.” He said tapping at the various parts of the gate. “And that should add only a few more days to our schedule. Anyways, the construction won’t begin without us determining first if the incorporation of magic would be possible.”

Narví perused quickly the elf’s additions to her final and said. “Agreed. Also, do you have any thought about the material we’ll need to use or the gate?” 

Staring into Narví’s blue eyes, Celebrimbor declared suddenly. “Ithildin. The gate should be done in ithildin. It’s the most conductive material for magic. It shouldn’t be too difficult to obtain since we have an abundance of it. It could be the elves contribution to this project. What do you think?”

Narví, mesmerised by the elf’s intense gaze, just nodded in agreement. She could envision it. The gate would glow blue in the moonlight, all ornaments and elegant writing from both sides boldly announcing the alliance between the elves and dwarrow. Also, the blue, so similar to the spirit plane, where their animal companions dwelt and from where their powers come from, would be a nice acknowledgement of their combined efforts and the work they would be putting into rebuilding the gate. 

“Mistress Narví. Mistress Narví.” A young voice interrupted the charged moment. 

Narví growled and glared at the hapless soul that dared to cut in. And using an incorrect title on the top of it. The young apprentice backpedalled rather than be subject to Narví’s temper. He bowed hastily and from outside of the door he shouted. “The king is inviting you for a feast, Master Narví. And Master Celebrimbor.” Before he ran away.

“Damned Durin. Didn’t he notice I don’t have the time for such frivolous things? This project is too important to suspend at his every little whim. Gah. If he wasn’t my cousin I would do something I won’t regret.” Narví ranted pacing around her workshop, gesticulating wildly. She narrowed her eyes. “I bet it was that old buffoon’s idea. He is trying to get at me for rejecting his pitiful grandson. Ha. As if I would ever consider him, spineless little worm.”

The wolves perked up. Finally, there was something happening. The dwarf guide was worked up, her power sparkling from her skin in anger. And the poor elf sentinel was getting caught up in her drama, slowly being reeled in, as his senses opened to her, his mind primed to bond. Ylva nudged the other wolf. Eirik huffed out an acknowledgement.

“For Valar’s sake! Narví, shut up already.” Celebrimbor growled trying to reign himself in. It was very difficult. Angry Narví was very attractive. Blue eyes flashing, braids dishevelled and chest heaving with each breath. The sentinel was slowly losing his control. 

The dam turned on him, her eyes flashing and she asked dangerously. “What did you just say?” 

The sentinel’s control snapped. He grabbed Narví’s hips roughly and pulled her in a demanding kiss. The passion, smouldering between them from the first moment they laid their eyes on each other, ignited into the brilliant fire. 

As soon as their lips met, any thought she might have entertained just evaporated from Narví’s mind. The dam was lost in the sharp brilliance of feelings bouncing between them. She twisted her legs around the elf’s waist and tangled her fingers in his glorious hair, as she deepened their kiss hungrily. 

_Finally._ Their wolves growled out at the same time and faded out of sight. Those two stubborn fools would have denied themselves for eternity if something hadn’t given away. 

Celebrimbor backed them towards a chair and collapsed on it, pulling the dam on his lap. He’d never felt that immediate and intense need to claim a guide no matter how attractive he or she was. A wave of possessiveness welled inside him. Narví. This was his guide. The one he waited for so long. He tightened his hold on her hips, taking over the kiss. 

Narví moaned into his mouth, grinding down on his rather noticeable bulge, nearly mindless with arousal. Through the red haze of want, she sensed a different, darker, feeling pouring out of her sentinel. Her answering emotion met him in the middle, twisting together so tightly they ceased to exist for a moment as two distinctive beings. 

Startled, Celebrimbor tore his lips from hers and pressed their foreheads together. Both of them panted loudly, trying to catch their breath in the aftermath of the passionate interlude. 

Narví squeezed her eyes tightly when she realized what they had done and pulled her emotions back under her control. “We cannot.” She whispered regretfully, trying to climb down from the elf’s lap.

Celebrimbor, suddenly bereft of his guide’s presence reacted too late and let her slink out of his lap. “Why not, Narví? What’s stopping you?” He asked, desperately wanting to understand her.

The dam averted her gaze and whispered. “I can’t.”

* * *

Narví threw herself on her bed, eyes clenching tightly against the onslaught of the emotions she still received from her budding bond with the elf. She tried to ignore it but it didn’t matter. They were so compatible, they were bonding just by proximity. It pointed to only one conclusion and she hesitated to admit to it. Well, she was excellent at denial. Just ask Ylva.

The dam was lucky no one managed to catch them in such a compromising situation. She’d rather avoid a lecture from Durin and his council. Narví flushed when the sentinel inadvertently sent down their fledgeling bond a rather large dose of satisfaction intermingled with a longing.

The mattress deepened, as Ylva snuggled against her. _I hope you aren’t considering doing something rash. Like sever the bond._

The dam recoiled at the thought and blurted. “Never.” Then she continued softly, clenching her fingers in wolf’s fur. “Ylva? Why didn’t you warn me?”

The she-wolf stilled, clearly torn between something. _You’ve always struggled with the knowledge, you need a sentinel to help you regulate your power. No. Don’t you dare to protest. You know, deep down inside your soul, I’m right._

“Ylva.” Narví sighed tiredly. She didn’t handle the situation with the elf sentinel well. With how she left him in her workshop, while she made for her rooms to get some distance from him.

 _You are so strong, Lukhdel._ The she-wolf lectured her recalcitrant dwarf. _You just don’t see it. There are no dwarrow or men capable of matching you._

“And that elf is?” She snapped. The wolf was getting on her nerves with all of that cryptic nonsense. She was ruining her neat plans to continue with the denial.

Ylva sent a wave of annoyance down their bond. The dam was hard-headed like all dwarrow descended from Mahal’s first son. And that she grew up with his second incarnation didn’t make her any favours. _Lukhdel._

“I… He is… I mean…” Narví stammered, as an absurd thought nestled in her mind and refused to leave.

 _Your One._ Ylva chimed in, completely done with the dam’s antics.

* * *

 _That was crude. And quite cruel._ Eirik commented when he appeared beside the elf sentinel.

“Do you mind? I was enjoying my afterglow. Celebrimbor growled out, putting his arm down from his eyes to glare at the wolf. The room the dwarrow provided him stunk of sweat and semen. He hoped the ventilation would take care of it, as he wasn’t sure he would be able to move anytime soon.

 _You forgot to shield yourself and bled all over your pretty little guide._ The wolf sent him a little reprimand. 

“For Valar’s sake.” Mortified Celebrimbor groaned and tried to smother himself with a pillow. Such loss of control was inexcusable. Touching lightly the growing bond between Narví and himself, he was relieved to find out the dam didn’t cut it down. She was liable to do it at the slightest provocation. 

_Don’t worry, she’ll come around._ Eirik sniffed and plopped down on the ground.

The elf narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the wolf. “Are you meddling, Eirik?”

 _Someone has to. Valar knows, you won’t make a move without prodding._ The spirit animal sniffed haughtily.

“It’s her choice.” Celebrimbor murmured. “I won’t make her acknowledge the bond if it’s not what she wants.”

 _Celebrimbor._ The wolf huffed, his fur ruffled at the elf’s obstinacy.

**Part 4**

Celebrimbor inhaled deeply, revelling in the scent of the water and woods around him. While the architects of Khazad-dûm managed to get the fresh air in the mountain, it got quite stale before it circulated through the various nooks and crans. He got used to it but still… The actual freedom to move outside the mountain was priceless. The dwarrow sentinels had to be made of some stern stuff if they were able to deal with being cooped up in their underground cities for years. 

More important than his new-found freedom was creating some distance between him and Narví. After his indiscretion, it was necessary, if he didn’t want to go against his principles. The awkward meals and stilted silence in the guide’s workshop he endured in the last few days wasn’t a very encouraging sign with how the things were progressing between them. That Narví was able to convey how unimpressed she was with him, with just one sharp look and raised eyebrow, no bond manipulation needed. Even his cousin Galadriel didn’t manage to discompose him so thoroughly and she had spent centuries trying.

Narví… she was different. Fiercely independent, that was the best description of her. And that was the main reason he decided to take a step back and think carefully about his next move. She was attracted to him, it was rather obvious when one considered the streamy make-out session they enjoyed before Narví put a stop to that. And while she rejected him offhandedly, she also didn’t make any effort to destroy their budding bond. It showed him he stood a chance with her. He just had to find a way. 

The sentinel perked up when the leaves rustled behind him and a familiar dwarf fell out of the bushes, cursing colourfully. Celebrimbor looked her up and down, raised his eyebrow and commented dryly. “Nice disguise, Narví.”

The dam glowered at him and dusted off her trousers and her bread. “What gave me away?” 

The sentinel tapped his nose, smirking openly. “There aren’t many things you can get past me. Anyways, why the disguise?”

The dam sighed in resignation and explained. “It’s necessary for my own protection. The dams are rarely allowed out of our Mountains. And if they go out they are required to disguise themselves. I am Durin’s cousin and a powerful guide.” Her words resonated with truth. “Do you know what would happen to me if I was ever caught outside?”

The sentinel blanched. With his family’s rather colourful and violent history he could imagine what she was alluding to. Not a fate he wished on anyone. 

Narví cocked her head. “I see you understand. I require you to swear to me you won’t divulge anyone who I am when I accompany you to the Ost-in-Edhil. You are to refer to me as the Master Narví and by male pronouns when in the presence of others. Is that clear?”

“Fine. I swear I won’t give you away if I can help it. No guarantees you won’t be exposed by other sentinels residing in my city.” The sentinel agreed. “But won’t you be missed?”

Narví smirked smugly. “Not at the least. Master Narví will spend next week in her annual seclusion. Even Durin knows better than to interrupt me.”

“If you are sure?” When the dam nodded he motioned at the horse his entourage was sensible enough to leave behind for him. “Let me help you up.”

“Are you crazy, elf? There is no way in Angband, I’ll be climbing on that beast. Forget it.” Narví spluttered out.

The sentinel made a show of looking around, before turning his attention back to the dwarf, smirking haughtily. “And may I ask how do you expect to reach my city and return to Khazad-dûm in time?”

Narví scowled darkly. “Shut up and help me up.”

The elf grinned at her and did as he was told. Narví startled a bit when he took a place just behind her. It was unfair how fit he was. How was she supposed to keep her distance if he insisted on looking that nice. Strangely, she felt safe in his presence. It was a feeling she didn’t experience for a long time. It was probably their nascent bond in work. But… She believed him. 

The dam wiggled a bit in the saddle trying to find a more comfortable position. It was hard to find the balance between staying on the horse and in the powerful presence of the elf sentinel behind her back, but she managed. Looking over her shoulder at the red-faced elf she asked dryly. “Are we going or staying for Durin’s guards to find us?”

 _They are progressing nicely even without our meddling._ Eirik noted, looking at the pair moving away steadily towards the elf city. The sentinel was playfully teasing the dam and she was retaliating by pinching him. They were preoccupied with each other so much, they didn’t notice their audience.

 _So far. But you don’t know Narví well if you think this will be easy._ Ylva leaned against the other wolf, taking comfort in his strength. The elf’s wolf was her mate. And if Narví would be kind enough to finally bond with her sentinel fully, she would be able to claim him. _She is hard-headed enough for five dwarrow._

 _I wouldn’t worry about it if I were you. Celebrimbor can be persuasive enough. And I think he has some plans in the works._ The wolf nuzzled Ylva, taking comfort from her presence at his side and wishing the elf would hurry up and claim his guide.

 _We’ll see._ The blue forest bled into the clearing. Ylva stood up and looked over her shoulder. _Coming?_

* * *

The journey on the elvish horse was as uncomfortable as Narví feared. What would she give for a moment of respite. But no. That infernal elf decided it was too much of a risk to take too many breaks on their way. So, they rode relentlessly for long stretches of time. Her ass fell asleep about an hour in their journey and shortly after she lost feeling in both of her legs. While she held the saddle for a dear life, she was getting tired. More and more she relied on Celebrimbor’s strength to keep her steady on that four-legged beast of Morgoth. On the bright side, at least the horse was as fast as the elves boasted. The dam was fairly certain they had to be somewhere close to the city. The sun had set a while ago and the elf assured her they would make it to the city today.

“Look, Narví. Ost-in-Edhil.” A long elegant arm waved in front of her face and pointed down into the valley.

The elvish city was an impressive sight. Not that Narví was going to tell that to the elf anytime soon. The city glittered in various shades of red, orange and yellow in the last fading light of the sunset. The long ornate columns towered over the strong wall running around the entire city. She squinted and made a quick calculation. Yes, it was a perfect circle. 

“What’s the purpose of those columns.” The dam inquired, as they approached the front gate. No guard was in sight, but Narví could feel the pulse of the prosperous city behind the walls. The feeling was somewhat muted, but she put it down to her exhaustion. 

Celebrimbor looked like he was planning something. Narví narrowed her eyes at him. He just smirked and uttered a long elvish phrase. Not in Sindarin, of that was Narví certain. It was an older language, rougher around the edges, not quite as elegant. The columns lit up with familiar blue energy and probed the elf and her in turn. 

The dam shuddered at the invasiveness of the process, although it didn’t seem much different from the most powerful ritual in the guide’s repertoire. She didn’t expect to be subjected to such a thing. For a brief moment, she entertained the thought of fighting back, but she didn’t want to spend the rest of the evening with a debilitating headache. That… and the lure of the books with almost forgotten knowledge made her lower her shields. 

The wards quickly swept through her mind and assessed her intentions. In the next instant, the heaviness that didn’t register to her previously lifted and the dam was assaulted by the sheer amount of information and feelings emanating from the city’s inhabitants. Narví snapped her shields back and melted into the sentinel’s embrace in relief. 

“Narví? Did something happen?” Celebrimbor asked, worried the city wards harmed his guide.

“Nothing much. Just an overzealous welcome of your city.” The dam answered evenly. “Although… Do you plan to use similar magic on the West Gate?”

“Yes, I do.” Staring at her critically. “I’ll need to do some tweaking. I didn’t think it would affect you so strongly.”

Narví blushed. She wasn’t prepared to disclose to the elf lord his city was excited to claim her as his lady pursuant to their nascent bond. Ylva’s laughter rang in her ears and she shook her head to clear it. She didn’t have time or energy to deal with her meddlesome spirit animal. There were more exciting things to do. To admire the city’s architecture, for example.

The dam was fascinated by the seamless blending of underground and overground architecture. It neatly refuted the common knowledge amongst the dwarrow that the eves were incapable of living underground. Celebrimbor was a great companion, showing her the most beautiful sights, dropping out some funny anecdotes about various elf master’s. She laughed more on the short journey from the front gate to the not-quite-palace than in the last five years together.

“Welcome to my home.” The elf bowed theatrically after he helped her to get back on the ground. 

She missed his warmth at her back. At least, that’s what she was telling herself. It certainly had nothing to do with the steady strength of his mind that flirted with her shields and managed to worm his way in, before the city interfered. “Thank you, master elf.” She uttered and tried to remove her hand from Celebrimbor’s grasp. 

The elf reluctantly released her hand, his attention caught by a strand of her dark hair that escaped her braids. He twisted a finger around a stubborn curl, making her look up. He trailed his finger down her cheek gently. “Let me court you, Narví.” 

Narví closed her eyes, torn between her need for independence and her desire for her sentinel. The temptation prevailed. “Are you aware of the requirements for courting a dwarrowdam?”

Instead of making some clever quip, Celebrimbor reached inside his pocket to pick up something. He put a box in the dam’s hands. Narví was pleasantly surprised. He had two steps down in one neat move. And maybe another one if the box contained what she thought it did. Carefully, she opened it and gasped. 

“When did you find a time to make this?” The dam asked breathlessly, touching the exquisite jewellery reverently. 

“I…” Celebrimbor hesitated a little, before soldering on. “When you came in during the feast Durin held in the honour of our budding alliance that first evening, I was struck by the inspiration. You were a vision and I couldn’t resist. After that, it was just a matter of asking for some time in the forges in exchange for crafting a few pieces for the Forge Master.”

“Thank you, Celebrimbor. I’m very pleased with your offering. You have my consent to start the courting.” Narví stated seriously and closed the box. Then she grinned impishly. “You set the bar very high. I am curious about your next move.”

The elf offered her his arm gallantly and led her inside. “Shouldn’t you have someone to take after your house?” The dam observed casually.

“I sent a word with one of Durin’s ravens last night. My steward took care of everything. He knows me well, so he set up some refreshment in the library. This way.”

“Fine, you’ve impressed me,” Narví admitted at the first look at the enormous room. The knowledge hoarded inside was very tempting for her. She itched to get her hands on the books. The elf led her to the table and he swept an unassuming manuscript on the way. Narví wrinkled her nose at the lembas but she was hungry enough to try it. 

“Dark Valar’s apprentice was never found, once we managed to seal his master in the Void.” Celebrimbor murmured into the stillness of the library, as he browsed through the pages. Thank Valar for lembas. At least he wasn’t hungry anymore.

The dam leaned against him, trying to read over his shoulder. The script was unfamiliar. Narví grimaced when the implications of the rumours Durin shared with her and Celebrimbor’s offhand comment coalesced in something damning. “Do we have to really talk about it, right now?”

“We have to. The spell I wanted to use for the West gate was somewhat known to Morgoth. Not specifics, of course, but it’s still a concern how much he shared with his apprentice.” Celebrimbor said seriously, tapping the book thoughtfully. The spell itself was quite easy to do, but the prerequisites were no laughing matter. Not to mention he would have to modify it, so it wouldn’t be a burden on the dwarrow dwelling in their underground city. Judging how affected Narví was, it was probable, the average dwarf would suffocate under the weight of the elf magic. But maybe if it was cast by a dwarf, it could work. He had to think more about it.

Narví rolled her eyes. A little question and the elf was lost in his own thoughts. Not that she was any better when she got engrossed in her work. Elbowing him, she called his attention back and said. “It’s late for any meaningful conversation. We’ll meet tomorrow to continue. Now, if you’ll be so kind and point me to my room.”

The elf reddened at her rebuke. He put the book down immediately and rose. “Please, follow me.”

**Part 5**

Narví was inspecting the construction site. The entire section of the Mountain was made off-limits with exception of the king, her and Celebrimbor. They acted as part-time crafters, getting dirty with the hard stone-work, and part-time supervisors of a small group of their handpicked apprentices. It was almost evening, the perfect time to look over everything without interruptions. She liked it when there was no one around and she could be as thorough as she wanted without anyone eyeing her strangely. 

The dam sighed in appreciation. The construction was going according to the plan. The supporting columns were built in record time. Her elf was going to be pleased with the progress when he returned from Eregion, where he was coordinating the mining of ithildin. The amount of the mineral needed for the gate was negligible in comparison to the huge monoliths made of that stuff that powered the wards over the entire elvish city. Narví attributed it to the natural convergence, as Khazad-dûm was built upon a large deposit of unrefined mithril. 

It took Celebrimbor and her quite a few days of intense discussions and endless calculations to figure out the exact amount of ithildin needed for the gate. Ylva and Eirik made themselves scarce during that time. They had a reason, Narví admitted, suppressing her blush. Almost every time their arguments ended with intense make-out sessions. The dam had a suspicion their developing bond was prodding them to it. It was all bond’s fault and strengthening the connection between them sure didn’t help to calm down the things. Narví was starting to long for the completeness she found in the presence of the elf sentinel. While she could feel the bond between Celebrimbor and her was strong even without consummation, it was still possible to break it down. She was starting to miss the stability of being a bonded guide. That was that damned elf’s fault at being so irresistible. 

Narví was getting to the point where she was impatient to seal the bond with her elf. She was barely able to let him out of her sight. She was sure he was in a similar predicament. And Ylva wasn’t any help with it. The she-wolf was behaving strangely. The dam had suspicions that the wolves were mated. Not that she had any proof. Just a gut-feeling. The connection between wolves felt ancient. And perhaps it meant something, that Celebrimbor’s and her spirit animals were complimentary, considering there were no surviving records from the earlier ages. Narví was certain of one thing. Their spirit animals indicated a high compatibility match between elf lord and her.

The dam frowned, as something very unpleasant tickled against her senses. She was supposed to be alone to complete the assessment for Durin. The nefarious emotions battered against her shields. It alarmed her, as she could sense they were aimed at her specifically. It didn’t bode well for her continued well-being. Cursing under her breath, Narví tightened the hold on her shields, she dived behind the pile of wood, as she tried to formulate a plan that wouldn’t end with her incapacitation. That would be really inconvenient.

Some shadowy character appeared out of the hidden passage, she didn’t have a clue that it existed. _Mahal. That fool. What is he doing here?_ She pondered in her hiding place after she recognized the dwarf in question.

He wasn’t making any effort to be stealthy, quite sure of himself and that he was alone to do what he wanted. The dam frowned. It was a grievous oversight on their part not to post the guards around the structure, but they didn’t count on a saboteur. And that was what he was trying to do, judging by the torch and some kind of powder in his hands and the malevolent emotions he emanated.

Stealthily, Narví crawled up behind him and soundlessly drew up her favourite dagger, a courting present from her elf. “Frothi. You dare?” The dam hissed into his ear, hand clutching her knife. She couldn’t phantom how he dared to do something like this. It was far more likely someone was pulling the strings. His grandfather, perhaps.

“You are a traitor to your race, Narví.” startled Frothi shouted angrily, the torch wavering in his unsteady hands, dangerously close to the stored wood. “You and that… That elf.” He spat out. “I couldn’t believe my eyes when I realized you preferred him. A dwarf princess and an elf. You’ll be a laughing stock of all dwarrow realms.” 

“What I do, is not any of your business. I don’t answer to anyone. Especially not to you.” Narví snarled out. She tried not to get it to her, but Frothi managed to hit a nerve. She was fiercely protective over their developing bond, and she wouldn’t allow anyone to disrespect either of them. 

“Put the torch down. Slowly.” Narví ordered sharply, still holding her dagger to his throat.

“No.” The dwarf smirked cruelly and threw the torch into the wood. 

Narví gasped out in horror and the moment of inattention cost her. The captive dwarf quickly manoeuvred out of her hold, using a move she didn’t believe he was capable of. Frothi quickly ducked under her arm, twisted around her and knocked her out mercilessly. The dagger fell from her slack hand on the ground, forgotten.

* * *

Celebrimbor was excited. The mining was going well, so he decided to surprise Narví and visit her. Two weeks away was too long and it strained their developing bond. And he was getting curious how the things were going with the construction. The feelings the dam inadvertently sent him during the last few days were of smugness and triumph. So, probably very well.

Once Narví let go of her rigid control and allowed him in, their bond grew quickly. The sign of great compatibility. There was only one, the most important, step left. The physical bonding. The sentinel grew warm at the thought. He was ready but he wasn’t certain about his guide. He refused to pressure her and to risk losing her. She was what he was waiting for since he awakened his gifts centuries ago. 

Suddenly, a confusing mess of emotions blasted through the bond. It took him a second to decipher them and the sentinel snarled. Someone had the nerve to take his guide. The red haze descended on his mind. He turned his horse sharply and followed Narví’s scent away from the Khazad-dûm.

* * *

When the world swam back into the focus, Narví hissed and raised her hand to her head. The headache was killing her. That incompetent fool managed to concuss her. And it made a mess of her abilities. She wouldn’t be able to call Celebrimbor on his head. Not that she needed him to take care of Frothi. She wasn’t some damsel in distress. The dam patted down her clothes, trying to feel the weapons hidden in her clothes. She took out a little knife, bloodthirsty smirk on her face. The fool underestimated her. He left her untied and armed. It was a mistake he was going to regret in short order.

Narví turned her head when her attention was caught by the sounds of the violent fight, she’d just noticed. Such carelessness got her in trouble already. The dam winced and her headache worsened. The sinister emotions were making her ill. Damn Frothi. 

She cringed when her kidnapper was disarmed, literally, and forced to his knees by a band of orcs. His head was cut off mercilessly by a probable orc leader. He looked like it… The brute. And he was cruelly smirking in her direction? Narví backed out, as the orcs advanced on her threateningly. Ok. Fine. She was in real trouble now. She was mostly unarmed with her powers just out of her reach. And where was that elf when she needed him?

As if hearing her complaints, Ylva showed up, blazing with power, to shield her guide against the orcs. The wolf jumped in front of Narví and growled dangerously to warn off the orcs. Narví stared warily at them, readying herself for a fight. She wasn’t going to be easy prey. And her sentinel was counting on her to stay alive. She refused to let him endure the pain of severing their almost complete bond. Besides, even though her abilities were currently scrambled, she sensed a mass of fury with a familiar flavour gaining at them.

One of the orcs smirked, primed his crossbow and shot. Reloaded and shot again. Two arrows this time. It was over in a blink of an eye. Narví dodged the first arrow and flattened herself to avoid the second. The third struck true. Ylva yelped and fell over, the arrow sticking out of her side. The tether between the wolf and the guide thinned to almost nonexistent and with a painful whine, Ylva was forced to retreat back into the spirit plane.

“YLVA. Come back, Ylva.” Narví cried out, desperately clutching the daggers in her hands and glared at the orcs. The dam wavered slightly. Ylva’s injury was affecting her adversely, although the she-wolf tried to minimise the bleed off to spare her.

One enterprising orc used the dwarrowdam’s slight preoccupation with Ylva’s condition and disarmed her. Narví cursed and promised herself to spend more time in combat practice if she got out of that mess intact. She had gotten too rusty if an orc was able to get one over her so easily. 

“Master. We have her.” The orc leader growled into a malevolently shining orb when Narví was prodded by sharp blades to stand in front of him.

 _Durin’s kin. Finally. Give me all of your secrets, little guide._ Fiery eyes pierced the dam, peeling out protective layers one by one, trying to reach the innermost parts of her being. Narví cried out in pain, as the evil, the fallen Maia, _Sauron_ , blocked her bond to Ylva, leaving her vulnerable to his assault. With one last desperate move, the guide cast out her consciousness in an attempt to seek shelter in her sentinel’s mind.

* * *

Celebrimbor staggered and almost fell from his horse when Narví’s desperate plea slammed into him without any warning. He brought the mind of his almost-guide inside his shields to protect her against the wave of a strangely familiar maliciousness. The elf climbed down hastily to avoid ending up in an undignified heap of limbs on the ground. He couldn’t afford any mistakes when Narví was in grave danger. His nose twitched. He smelled dam’s enticing scent intermingled with the orc stench. The sentinel grabbed his throwing daggers from their hidden sheets and on foot followed his nose to the orc band and his missing guide. 

The situation, he stumbled upon, didn’t look good. The unconscious dam, bathed in the corrupted red light emanating from a floating orb, was twitching helplessly in the arms of an orc. The sentinel took a deep breath and acted. The unsuspecting orcs were quickly disposed of. But that orb… It was a problem. And it was negatively impacting Narví.

 _Cover it._ Eirik suggested, leisurely walking out of the blue forest.

“With what?” Celebrimbor snapped out, worried out of his mind of Narví. The dam was lying motionlessly on the ground surrounded by orc corpses. 

_With this._ The wolf answered and pulled something from underneath the dead orc. 

“Fine.” The elf grabbed the fabric and put it over the orb. The light went out immediately and the strange heaviness in the air cleared. 

Celebrimbor threw the orb away as far as possible and kneeled beside the dwarf guide. He channelled some of his power into her. Narví sighed and opened her eyes. The longing for protection, she experienced in the sentinel’s embrace, bloomed inside her. The elf pushed aside gently a curl from her face. “What shall I do with you, meleth nín?”

Narví smirked and murmured brazenly. “To seal the bond, perhaps?” 

The elf lord put a kiss on her forehead and promised her. “Soon.”

* * *

Dirty dam and her elf burst in the throne room, capturing everyone’s attention by their sudden appearance. The news of Narví’s abduction just reached the king. He was on the verge of sending out the dwarrow gifted to look for his cousin. There was some opposition to his plan, and he was about to storm out of the meeting to search for Narví himself. 

Durin ran down to Narví, not caring how it looked like to his advisors and pressed their foreheads together in relief. “Narví. You are all right.”

“As well as I can be, Durin.” The dam whispered, glancing at Celebrimbor, who just scowled darkly and nodded. “We need to speak. It’s important.”

Durin assessed the unlikely pair critically. The air of seriousness hovered over them, blanketing the entire room with urgency. He waved discreetly at the passageway and they stumbled into it. He needed to get rid of his advisors, and only then he would be able to hear out Narví’s news.

“You’ll need new councillor.” Were the first words out of Narví’s mouth, as soon as they had a modicum of privacy.

Durin waved his hand at her. “Has it something to do with your appearance.”

Narví scowled and reluctantly admitted. “Yes. Frothi caught me off guard. Before he managed to knock me out he boasted about his grandfather’s plan.”

Durin’s face darkened in anger. The deliberate harming of a guide was a high crime amongst the dwarrow. And that was before he took into account Narví’s standing in his court. “I’m going to cut his head off. That’s treason.”

“If there is an execution, I have to insist on being included.” Narví hissed out, flexing her fingers. “I’m itching to try my newest axe out.”

The dwarf king eyed his cousin warily and acquiesced. “We’ll talk about it later.”

“There is more.” Celebrimbor addressed Durin, gaining his undivided attention. “My gu… Narví was assaulted by Sauron. It seems, for once, the rumours about his re-emergence were true.”

“Then the gate is a priority. It has to be finished as soon as possible.” The dwarf king made a quick decision. 

Narví nodded in agreement. “As you will, Durin.”

**Part 6**

The last rays of the setting sun were illuminating the finished Western gate. There was only the enchantment left to do. Celebrimbor was half-way between elated and worried about the last task laying before them. Narví, _his guide_ , studied the spell extensively, pouring through the private journals of long-departed elves and managed to stumble upon a cleverly hidden fact. The casters of the spell were always sentinels and guides who were able to mould and channel the other plane’s energies into a complex shield against the enemies. 

Celebrimbor with Narví’s help laid hundreds of tiny runes around the impressive entrance to the dwarf kingdom. It was a tedious process, but Khazad-dûm was Narví’s home and he wanted to give her as much protection as he could when she dwelled inside its walls. 

“Give me your hand, Narví,” Celebrimbor asked, waiting to see if the dam trusted him enough to follow his instructions. The hard-headed dwarf liked to be difficult sometimes. And the trust between the sentinel and guide, their mutual understanding of each other as well as the energies surrounding them were the foundation on which the spell was going to be built. There wasn’t any room for a mistake or it would blow in their faces.

Narví smiled lightly and put her left hand into his. She studied the spell and the requirements for months, delving deeply into elven lore and traditions, rediscovering the lost knowledge. The dam was prepared to put her well-being in Celebrimbor’s hands.

“Let’s start.” He murmured and called for Eirik. 

The pair of wolves appeared beside them, walking around their humans in a perfect circle. Their paws touched the inert runes and they lighted up one by one, filling the air with blue energy. Celebrimbor stroked the guide’s palm gently and made a small cut. Narví’s blood welled and evaporated in a flash of light, leaving her palm unblemished. Calabrimbor sighed with relief, lifted Narví’s palm up and kissed it in apology. He didn’t like hurting her, but the spell called for it.

The dam took Celebrimbor’s dagger and repeated the ritual actions on his palm. The circle brightened, almost blinding them. The pair chanted, a mixture of elvish and dwarf voices calling for the protection. The pressure was almost unbearable, but they preserved. And then… It was done. 

Narví slumped against her elf, strangely both tired and energized at the same time. The sentinel and guide stared at their masterpiece. Blending of the best of the dwarrow and elf engineering. Months of hard work finally culminated in this marvel. The Western Gate of Khazad-dûm. The full moon shone directly upon the gate, making the ithildin, which was worked cleverly in various ornaments, to glow blue, as it displayed a riddle needed for opening the gate.

“Mahal,” Narví said breathlessly. The final result was better than anything she imagined. It was almost otherworldly. 

Celebrimbor fingered a bead hidden in the pocket and couldn’t resist the lure of his guide any more. This evening, the dam was especially beautiful. She was glowing in the moonlight, the accomplishment and the pride clearly reflected on her face. “Narví.”

The dam took her eyes off the spectacle in front of her and looked up at her elf. He looked serious – like he was gearing up for something. 

“Since I’ve met you, all those months ago, I’ve found out you are someone I will cherish for all of my life. You are my guide and our working together showed me we are very compatible. Will you honour me and become my wife and my guide?”

“Celebrimbor.” Narví exhaled in surprise when he opened his palm and there it was… A betrothal bead. It was exquisite. The work needed to make it… Narví fingered the bead, her decision made. She smiled and unravelled quickly one of her braids and offered the elf the bead back.

The sentinel took it and gently weaved the bead into Narví’s hair. 

_Our work is done._ Ylva murmured to her mate and prowled back into their blue forest. _Let them bond in peace._

 _Let’s go._ Eirik agreed, with the last glance at their humans who were preoccupied with each other.

* * *

Laughing, the pair stumbled into Narví’s private chambers. It was a little miracle they didn’t meet anybody in the corridors with all the noise they made on their way there. The stealth was just not a priority when they had to get their mouths and hands on each other, finding little dark alcoves to sate their hunger temporarily. Narví was half-afraid they wouldn’t make it to her rooms, but that damned elf was intent on driving her mad with desire. 

“Narví.” Celebrimbor breathed out her name, slowly undressing her shirt, lingering caresses trailing down her back. With the offending garment away it was more obvious she was a female than in any other time. Her breasts were tightly bound, almost hurting her. Celebrimbor’s fingers skipped the binding in favour of pushing her trousers down. 

“Amrâlimê.” Narví’s breath hitched and she melted into her elf’s embrace. That word said with a sweet accented voice destroyed her last inhibitions. She bared her neck to her sentinel, the final sign of her trust in him, and pulled him down on the bed with her.

The dam allowed Celebrimbor to continue to take liberties with her body. Her smallclothes and breast-binding ended up in a heap somewhere, she didn’t care where, and were swiftly followed shortly by elf’s clothing. The time had come to finalise their bond. After months of working closely together, after her scare with Frothi and subsequent abduction, she finally found safety in his embrace. The dam sank under the spell he weaved with his clever fingers on her skin. Little by little, Narví loosened tight hold on her shields and let the connection between them bloom. 

In that exact moment, the elf lord sank deep into his guide with one deep thrust and stilled. He let his senses to imprint fully on Narví. Finally, after centuries of waiting, he found the other half that completed him perfectly.

Narví opened her mind and body, welcoming her sentinel inside her. The pain of the first penetration subsided, replaced by the feeling of fullness. She could feel Celebrimbor deep in her core, pulsing with want, straining not to move. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pushed her hips into his. “Move. For Mahal’s sake, love. Move.” She panted.

The sentinel grabbed her ass crushing her to him and moved. Finally. His cock retreated and Narví whimpered at the loss. Then he sank back, pushing deep inside her. She clenched her pussy, dragging a wounded moan from her sentinel. He quickened his thrusts, as if to punish her. 

The skin slapped lewdly against the skin. Narví’s moans and pants echoed in the room. The elf increased his tempo, moving with his guide, dragging his cock against her sensitive walls. Narví cried out his name and raked her nails down his back, leaving red welts in her wake. The slight pain only heightened his pleasure. Celebrimbor shifted a bit with his next thrust and his cock brushed against Narví’s sensitive spot.

The dam screamed and convulsed. The intense pleasure streaked through her body, violently bursting down last hidden defences. Her mind stretched out seeking her sentinel. Celebrimbor’s mind met hers in the middle. With a shout, he shuddered and stilled, flooding the dam’s insides with his seed, marking her forever as his. The bond was complete. The elf lord collapsed on the side, taking care not to crush Narví. 

“It suits you. Your dark name.” Celebrimbor whispered after he finally caught his breath, playing reverently with the strands of Narví’s hair that escaped from her braids during their bonding. Narví opened her eyes and blushed at the predatory look in his eyes.

“Lukhdel.” The elf lord breathed out her dark name, a wave of arousal swiftly rising again, threatening to swallow them in a whirlwind of uncontrolled passion.

“Izgilê,” Narví answered breathlessly, twisting her body around to sit on her sentinel. Her eyes darkened as she guided his hardening cock back into her pussy. “Again?”

The elf just gripped her hips tightly and hissed impatiently. “What do you think?”

Narví smirked smugly and started to move.

The bond between them sang with strength and rightness. 

* * *

Durin raised an eyebrow when a powerful wave of an uncontrolled emotion hit him. The pair that just bonded had to be strongest one west of the Misty Mountains. The female’s mind had a familiar flavour. The king cocked his head and snorted. Narví has bonded. He closed his eyes and let out his senses. He was curious who was able to tame the notoriously difficult dam. 

Oh, the elf. He was rather obvious with his attraction to her. The king smirked in amusement. The council would get collective apoplexy. But Narví was always contrary like that. Suddenly, he was looking forward to the next council meeting. They became rather dull after he let his cousin cut off the head of that traitor. 

* * *

In Lothlórien Galadriel’s eyes snapped open when the power reached her. “Celebrimbor. He bonded.” She breathed out – half-awed, half-horrified at the thought someone was willing to take up with her cousin. 

Celeborn came up to his wife and stared in the direction of Misty Mountains. “So it begins.” 

The elf queen shuddered and snuggled deeper into her husband’s arms. The goosebumps rose on her arms as she looked apprehensively to the east. “Yes.” She whispered, staring at the dark clouds gathering on the horizon.

**The End**


End file.
